


Bee My Valentine

by pinchess07



Series: From the Very First Day [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Actor Percival Graves, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoying Manager Seraphina Picquery, Baker Jacob Kowalski, Big Brother Theseus Checks Up on Newt, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Police Officer Tina Goldstein, The Barebone Children as shih-tzus, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Zoologist Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: Zoologist Newt Scamander is dating the famous actor Percival Graves. Except he doesn't know Percival Graves is famous because he only watches nature/animal documentaries on the telly. Percival is perfectly happy with this, honestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

His head hangs low, his chin almost touching his chest. He has lost the strength to lift his head  _ hours _ ago. His whole body is trembling with fatigue, and he would have fallen to the floor after the first hour if his arms hadn't been chained to the ceiling. His chest is riddled with cuts and raised welts from his earlier beating. Every breath he takes is agony, each tiny movement exacerbating his injuries.

A triumphant grin with far too many teeth dominates his vision. If he had the energy for it, he would have flinched away from the pale hand reaching for his face. As it is, he's entirely helpless as the hand grips his chin to lift his face forcefully. He meets the cruel gaze of his captor blearily.

"No one will miss you, you know," his captor gloats, creepy smile widening even further as he caresses Percival's cheek in the parody of a lover's touch.

A shy smile flashes in his mind involuntarily.

His captor narrows his eyes, and Percival knows then that he must have made an expression-- something must have tipped his captor off. Percival's blood runs cold and his eyes widens in terror. His captor cocks his head to the side curiously, the motion of his head causing a blonde lock of hair to fall into his forehead.

"Cut!"

The loud shout snaps Percival out of it and he exhaled in relief.

\--

He's doing breathing exercises in his trailer. He's still far too rattled and he thanks all his lucky stars that he made it through the rest of the day's scenes somehow.

He hears a knock on the door of his trailer and a faint call of his name from a familiar voice. He doesn't want to answer, but...

_ We're professionals. He was just acting. _

"Come in," Percival grudgingly calls out. Gellert Grindelwald peeks in, hesitating on the threshold. That suits Percival just fine.

"Hey. I just wanted to check in with you. You seemed exceptionally... affected," Gellert explained.

"Ah," Percival grunts from his slump on the couch. "Fine. I'm fine."

"You don't look it," Gellert notes. "And... It's making me really curious as well. That was an unscripted,  _ honest _ reaction. Are you seeing someone?"

"That's none of your business. I apologize if I wasn't performing at my best today, but it won't happen again," Percival replied stiffly.

"Oh, come on. That's not... I was hoping you'd consider us friends by now! I was asking out of concern. And your reaction says that there's... Someone," Gellert states. "Someone you're serious about, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted as you did."

"You're a fucking perceptive bastard, I'll give you that," Percival growls irritably. "And we may be colleagues, but I don't consider us friends. I'm not giving you anything else."

Gellert huffs, crossing his arms across his chest. "Fine. Must be pretty special, since you're being so defensive."

Thankfully he leaves before Percival can say the expletives floating in his mind.

He thinks on it all throughout the two-hour drive home.

He  _ was _ acting defensive. He has been in relationships in the past, but what he had with Newt feels different. It's been nearly half a year since he'd first met the man, and he already can't imagine living without him.

Newt still doesn't know that Percival is famous. Percival's not actively hiding it, but he's not in a hurry to tell Newt either. Sometimes he feels guilty, but he's selfish-- he knows something will change between them once Newt finds out. He knows secrets have a way of being exposed at the most inopportune times.

But Newt has been entirely absorbed with the book he's writing. He doesn't watch TV aside from watching animal documentaries. He doesn't get out much, and when he does, it's only for walking Percival's dogs, buying groceries, and volunteering at the local animal shelter. His initial questions about Percival's job had tapered off early on, and no one from the shelter has told him who Percival Graves is.

Percival wants this status quo to continue as long as it can. He doesn't want Newt to treat him differently.  _ He _ doesn't want to treat Newt differently. He's gone through all the things normal people do in a relationship in the past-- and he's gone through the absolute circus that celebrities in a relationship go through-- and he doesn't want any of it, with Newt. He's content with how everything currently is between them.

_ For example, _ Percival thinks as he unlocks his apartment door,  _ he's happy to go home to Newt who is probably still awake and typing on his laptop while sitting slouched in the couch, Credence, Chastity and Modesty snuggled beside him in various positions. _

It's nearly three in the morning, and his guess is spot on. Newt is a creature of habit, after all. A pen is tucked by his ear, and in his mouth...

"Is that a dog biscuit?" Percival asks as he cradles Modesty in his lap, making space on the couch to sit beside Newt. He loves the way Newt perks up at his voice and immediately switches his gaze from his laptop screen to Percival. The way he smiles quells the part of Percival that was  _ still _ worried because of what happened earlier in the day. The part of him that refused to believe that Newt was safe from  _ Grindelwald _ the deranged kidnapper, from the movie that Percival was starring in, until Percival saw Newt alive and well, finally accepts reality at last.

Percival watches Newt's mouth far too closely as Newt bites the bone-shaped biscuit in half and holds the remaining part in his right hand.

"Percival! You're back!" Newt exclaims. "And yes, these are dog biscuits! They taste delicious!"

He waves the remaining half of the biscuit to Percival's face, and pouts at Percival's doubtful expression.

"They're made from rolled oats and sweet potatoes, really healthy for dogs and humans, and besides, Jacob made them," Newt enthuses. Percival's doubt crumbles to dust in the face of Newt's eager smile. He grabs Newt's flailing hand and takes the biscuit in his mouth, taking extra care to lick Newt's fingers as he does so. Newt inhales sharply and turns bright red.

_ Wait... _

"Who's Jacob?" Percival asks, barely keeping a growl off his voice.

It takes Newt a few moments to answer, his eyes glued to Percival's lips, which reassures Percival slightly. "...Huh?"

"Jacob. He made the cookies, you said. Who is he?" Percival asks again, this time with more amusement as he watches a dazed Newt watch him speak.

Newt opens his mouth to answer, but a massive yawn comes out instead. Percival abruptly remembers the time and decides to continue this line of questioning in the morning.

"Right. Off to bed, come on," he declares, placing Chastity down and leading Newt by the hand to the bedroom. Newt stumbles, legs not quite working properly after sitting in one position for so long, but Percival's expecting it. He wraps an arm around Newt's shoulders, pulling him close and steadying him at the same time with a small smile.

Newt clutches Percival's shirt, the warmth of his hand seeping through the fabric. His eyes are wide and trusting and amazed, as they always are whenever Percival does something for him, no matter how small and insignificant it is.

They walk the rest of the way to the bedroom in this half-hug, enjoying the simple intimacy. Credence follows at their heels, and once they reach the bedroom, the black shih tzu jumps on to the bed, settling near the foot of it.

This is how they spend their nights: in each other's arms and Credence by their feet. Percival doesn't ever want this to change.

\--

In the morning, Percy wakes to wet noses and doggy kisses from Modesty and Chastity. There's a brief moment of confusion when he opens his eyes to brown and white fur, but thankfully the dogs let up their wake up call enough for a half-asleep Percy to sit up.

"Wha-?" He slurs, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning!" Newt exclaims, and in his arms, Credence agrees with an enthusiastic bark. Newt is already dressed, although he doesn't have his blue coat on yet. He may be the only morning person that Percy likes.

Percy squints at the faint light outside his bedroom window. "Morning... What time's it...?"

"It's half past five, the perfect time to go to the bakery!" Newt declares, helping Percy to his feet and handing him jeans and the black hoodie he favored, then ushering him to the toilet.

"...Bakery?" Percy asks in the middle of brushing his teeth. He doesn't have enough sleep to follow Newt's logic.

"Yeah! You asked about Jacob last night, and now's the perfect time to introduce you."

He shuffles like a zombie reject across two blocks to the bakery, pondering why Jacob would be there. An exceptionally excited Newt holds Percival's left hand, leading the way. Percy's glad they left the dogs at home for once, since he could barely muster enough brain cells to walk as it is.

Just before they arrive, Percy finally asks, thinking it would be better for him to know before he actually meets the man himself. "Why would Jacob be at the bakery?"

"You really need coffee in the morning, huh?" Newt asks fondly, squeezing his hand. "My favorite bakery, it's Jacob's. Jacob Kowalski's."

"Oh."

Percival doesn't really have time to think on that too much, because they're already there. The storefront is a bit old-fashioned, but even from the outside, the place smells amazing.

Percy belatedly notices the Closed sign on the door, but Newt ignores it and barges in without knocking. Percival frowns in confusion as he follows Newt inside. Newt only started doing that in Percival's apartment after two months of being together.

"--got bagels, oh, and who's this?" A chubby, mustached man in an apron asks jovially. Newt straightens from where he's stooped to look at the bread on a display case. Newt's smile is brilliant, and Percival watches in a daze as Newt proudly introduces him. He doesn't hear a single word Newt says; he only knows that Newt is  acting proud of him from Newt's expressive flailing and body language.

"Nice to finally meet you, man!" The man states. It takes Percy a few moments to realize that he's being spoken to, and forces himself to look away from Newt.

"Sorry. Nice to meet you as well... Jacob?"

Jacob nods and shakes his hand happily, before turning to grab something behind him. When he turns back around, there's a familiar huge cup of coffee in his hand.

Percy accepts it without hesitation, finally solving the mystery of where the heavenly coffee Newt always brings him in the morning comes from. He's been wondering for quite a while... Almost four months...?

He sips his coffee, trying to jumpstart his brain.

"Sorry," Percival offers. "As you probably guessed, I'm not much of a morning person."

"Nah, that's alright! Not everyone can be a morning person like Newt," Jacob laughs. Percival marvels as as Newt accepts the teasing with a smile and picks two hot croissants off a shelf. He hands one to Percival, who stares at it for longer than normal, trying to guess what animal it was supposed to resemble. He decides that he's not awake enough for that and takes a bite of it with relish.

Like every bread that comes from Kowalski's, it is delicious.

"How did you two meet, anyway?" Percival asks curiously. Newt's cheeks flush pink, and he ducks his head. Jacob laughs loudly.

"There was an incident at the bank when I was trying to get a loan to start the bakery.  _ Someone _ accidentally let one of them Townsend moles loose," Jacob starts. Newt buries his head in Percival's shoulder, visibly embarrassed.

"A Townsend mole?"

"They're endangered!" Newt squawks defensively into Percival's shirt, making Percival laugh fondly. Percival drapes an arm around Newt and Newt lets him.

"Tell me more," Percival demands, sipping the coffee in his other hand.

\--

Newt slips out of the bakery first, nearly forty minutes later. As Percival moves to leave, Jacob lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, pal. You haven't told Newt about your job, have you?"

Percival shakes his head, meeting Jacob's serious gaze with his own.

"Good. I think... it's better if you keep him away from... from all that. Newt doesn't do well in crowds," Jacob states. "Especially if the crowd in question consists of your  _ fans _ . And the media. And the paparazzi."

"I plan to tell him eventually, but you're right. I  _ do _ want to keep him away from all of that. Not that I'm ashamed of him, or ashamed of being in a relationship with a man. I just..." Percival sighs. "I want to keep it private. Once word gets out, the whole world will know, and I've had relationships in the past that got ruined because of the media, one way or another. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Jacob squeezes his shoulder tenderly. "Don't you worry. I won't tell no one. I ain't the kind of person to betray my friends."

Percival nods gratefully.

\--

"I'm a  _ minute _ late," Percival deadpans to the police officer who was in the act of slipping a parking ticket into his car's windshield. He nearly drops the paper bags full of groceries he's holding when he recognizes Tina Goldstein when she turns around, and from the shocked look in Tina's face, she'd recognized him as well.

"Mister Graves!" Tina squeaks, crumpling the parking ticket in her hand in her surprise. Good.

"You could shout it a bit louder, I'm sure people from the next block hadn't heard you," Percival sighs. Tina claps her free hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "Anyway, weren't you a detective? Why are you here issuing parking tickets, of all things?"

"Um, I got demoted. Temporarily," Tina mumbles.

"Why? What did you do?" Percival asks while turning to open the back seat of his car to place the paper bags inside.

"N-Nevermind that! How are Credence, Modesty, and Chastity?" she asks back, blatantly changing the subject. Percival lets her and goes with it.

"They're in excellent health. And Newt walks them regularly when I'm not available, as I'm sure you know," Percival offers with a smile. "Newt took them to the vet today for a checkup, otherwise I would have brought them with me. They've been given a clean bill of health. I bought groceries so I could cook tonight to celebrate, in fact. You could join us if you want."

"O-Oh. Wouldn't I be intruding? It's a date, isn't it?" Tina asks uncertainly, wringing her hands and further crumpling the parking ticket. Percival smiles fondly at the woman who had helped him adopt his dogs when he first met her at the local shelter.

"I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want you to come. Come to think of it, is your sister free tonight? We could invite her as well," Percival adds. Tina blinks.

"Queenie? I don't think she and Jacob are going on a date tonight, so I think she's free..."

"Queenie and  _ Jacob _ are dating? When did that happen?" Percival asks in astonishment, leaning against the hood of his car. "I'm sure Newt would have said something about it-- he's gotten more talkative about his 'best friend' since I met Jacob last week."

"Just the other day. It's very new, and I don't think Jacob's gotten the chance to tell Newt yet. Queenie was planning to tell Newt the next time he volunteers at the shelter. That's usually on Wednesdays, and today's just Monday," Tina explains.

"Huh. Well, all the more reason to celebrate, then," Percival decides. "I'll give Jacob a call when I get home. It'll be a proper party, and I'm sure Newt will love it if everyone came."

Tina smiles and nods happily. "I'll tell Queenie, don't you worry, Mister Graves."

"Percival is fine. Or Percy. What time should we expect you?"

"I'll get off at five, so around six, I think," Tina replies. Percival nods and gets into his car.

"Percy!" Tina calls out just as he's about to drive away. Percival's eye twitches. She's not about to insist on the parking ticket, is she? Not that he couldn't afford it, but...

"Yeah?"

"Why... Why haven't you told Newt who you are? Queenie and I, we didn't really believe it when Newt told us about meeting you at first, but it's been six months, and you've been in a relationship for... four, I think. I know I'm overstepping my bounds, but Newt is my friend, and I don't want him to get hurt," Tina says, meeting his gaze fiercely.

Percival wishes he'd just ignored her call and drove away. He sighs, slumping over the steering wheel.

"I don't want him to get hurt, just like you. Tina... if he asks me about it, I'm planning on straight up telling him, but otherwise, it won't affect our day-to-day lives. He only watches TV for nature and animal documentaries, and he doesn't care much for anything else."

"Oh," Tina breathes out.

"I... I'm hoping that he'd keep treating me the way he has been.  _ Normal _ . Everyone who knows I'm an actor, they put me on a pedestal, I think. They treat me like I'm someone greater than them, just because I've been on TV and a few movies. Newt doesn't," Percival admits.

"You really love him," Tina whispers, but Percival hears it all the same.

"Yes."

\--

Newt rouses from his writing trance on the sofa. He glances around, wondering what caught his attention. The three shih-tzus at his feet all have their ears perked up in the direction of the door.

Had someone knocked? He puts his laptop on his spot on the sofa and heads to the door just as another set of insistent knocks start. He doesn't know who'd be visiting at this hour. Percival is catching up on sleep and hadn't mentioned that he should expect anyone. He opens the door in trepidation.

"Where is he?"

Newt blinks at the imposing lady at the door.

"Um, who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Where's Percy?" she demands, hands on her hips. Newt eyes her tall turban warily. She wasn't keeping a beehive in there, was she? Her tone of voice implies that she's very annoyed with him, and she might be inclined to let bees-- or wasps-- loose on him should he not give her a satisfactory answer. He doesn't want to die of anaphylactic shock.

"He's sleeping, er... Madam," he answers. He winces when she narrows her eyes and takes a menacing step closer.

"Wake him up, then! He has a prior engagement with--"

Chastity and Modesty interrupt her with high-pitched yips and barks.

"Shut up, you stu--"

"Don't finish that sentence,  _ Seraphina _ ," Percival growls, suddenly behind Newt. Newt turns to see him cradling Credence in his arms, the curly-haired black dog adding his own growls to the noise.

"You're late!" she accuses loudly.

"I'm not. I told you, I'm not participating this year. Now, I'll be enjoying the rest of my day off. With my boyfriend. Please make yourself scarce," Percival states behind a thin veneer of politeness before slamming the door closed. They hear angry, heavy footsteps moving away from the door.

"Who was that?" Newt asks, confusion evident on his brow, patting both Modesty and Chastity until they calmed down.

"My manager. She's been insisting that I should join some date auction this year. I already told her no, but she just doesn't want to give up. I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Newt," Percival sighs apologetically.

"I thought she was going to sick her bees on me," Newt admits sheepishly. Percival stops in his tracks, utterly confused.

"Bees? What?"

"Her turban seemed large enough to hide a beehive," Newt explains. Percival takes a quarter of a second to process before bursting into raucous laughter.

"I'll never be able to look her straight in the eye again," Percival blurts out after his giggles died down. Newt pouts at him.

"Don't look like that," Percival says, stealing a  quick kiss from Newt, which makes the Brit smile. "Oh, and that reminds me."

"Hm?"

Percival stands, heading for his coat. He plunges his hand on an inner pocket and triumphantly pulls out a small stack of colorful cards.

He shuffles through them, before choosing one and offering it to Newt. Newt takes a peek at it before blushing up to the tips of his ears.

_ BEE MY VALENTINE? _ is printed on the card, along with a stylized rendition of a bee.

"Wha-?" Newt exclaims, taking it from Percival slowly, carefully.

"You look like you've never received one before. I've got a whole deck, since they were sold in packs," Percival says, offering the rest of the cards in his hand. The top one states  _ OWL BE YOUR VALENTINE IF YOU'LL BE MINE _ , along with a stylized owl.

Newt smiles widely, eyes wide as he looks at the rest of them one by one. He's visibly delighted by a couple of cards that Percival bought for less than twenty bucks and Percival is in love with him.

He hasn't told Newt yet, he remembers suddenly.

_ No time like the present _ .

He grasps Newt's hands with his own, stopping Newt from moving on from the card with a lion saying  _ YOU'RE SWEET AND I'M NOT LION _ .

"Newt."

Newt looks at him shyly, eyes darting from the cards to their linked hands to Percival's face. "Hm?"

"I'm in love with you," Percival says slowly, savoring the taste of the words on his lips, ignoring his rapidly-beating heart and enjoying the feeling of warmth and bubbly happiness that Newt inspires in him.

Newt inhales and bites his lip, cheeks reddening further. He meets Percival's eyes and a small smile forms in his lips.

Newt reaches for Percival, hands eventually settling on Percival's shoulders to pull him close. "Good, because I'm in love with you too," he whispers, forehead leaning on Percival's.

Percival closes the distance between them with a kiss. The Valentine cards lay scattered on the floor below them, forgotten for the moment.

\--

"Percival! Thank goodness!"

Percival raises an eyebrow, even though Newt can't see his expression through the phone call. Newt sounds thoroughly relieved, and a bit winded, as if he'd been running. "Did something happen?"

"Did somethi-- What? No, I should be asking you that! Where are you? Are you okay? Did you escape-- what am I saying, of course you've escaped! You couldn't have answered your phone if you were still there..." Newt mumbles the last part.

"I'm on my way home. Take a deep breath. I'll be there in five," Percival promises.

_ What was that about? Escaped from what? _

Luckily he's already close by when Newt had called, and just as he'd promised, he's home within five minutes. He opens the apartment door hurriedly, only to find Newt in the hallway, looking like he'd slipped down the  wall and into the floor. Modesty is licking his cheek. Chastity is on his lap, and Credence is sitting beside him, looking like he's guarding against something.

All four of them perk up when they see Percival. Newt hurries to stand, limbs flailing every which way, before throwing himself at Percival.

Percival staggers a few steps back. He rubs Newt's back soothingly.

"Hey, hey... What happened?"

Newt sniffs, hugging Percival tightly.

"You're okay! I'm so glad you're okay! You got away. You got away..."

"I'm fine. I don't know what I got away from, but I'm fine, I assure you," Percival murmurs.

"What do you mean? I saw you! That man had you! Don't you remember?" Newt splutters.

"Who are you talking about? What man?" Percival asks, and they stare at each other in complete confusion for a few moments.

"The man who was... the man who kidnapped you!" Newt blurts out. "I saw-- I saw it when I was walking the dogs to Jacob's. It was on a giant telly downtown! So I-- well, we-- ran back as fast as we could, and I called you."

Percival stares speechlessly for what seems like ages.

"A giant telly."

Newt nods.

"On top of a building? For all the world to see?"

Newt nods again, still looking mightily worried. Percival wants to laugh hysterically at the fact that Newt had mistaken a trailer on an electronic billboard for the truth, except... it was Percival's fault. This is what he gets for procrastinating.

"Newt... I'm so sorry for worrying you. It wasn't true, I promise. I'm fine," Percival repeats.

"I don't understand..."

"It was a movie trailer, Newt. Kind of like a preview for a movie that you can watch at the cinema," Percival explains.

"He kidnapped you just so he could make a movie?" Newt asks, blanching. "He's insane!"

"No, dear. Well, I mean, yes, Grindelwald is insane in that movie, but Newt, listen. It wasn't true. I was just acting," Percival tries again.

"You were just  _ acting _ ? But it looked so real," Newt whispers, although he's more relaxed than before. Percival smirks.

"I'm an award-winning actor, so it would have been embarrassing if it didn't look real. But it wasn't true. Just acting. Thank you for worrying about me."

"You're an actor? Huh."

"What did you think I was?" Percival asks. Newt smiles sheepishly.

"I thought you were one of Tina's superiors. A detective inspector or something of higher rank, since she seemed so familiar with who you are."

Percival chuckles. "I'm kind of famous."

Newt frowns. "Do all your movies involve kidnapping?"

"No, just the latest one," Percival denies. "You don't have to watch them. I know you don't really watch TV for that kind of thing. I'm really sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine. Now that I know it's not real. But I'm kind of curious about your other movies. You've never talked about them."

"We can watch them together, and I'll tell you everything you want to know, how's that?" Percival bargains.

"I'd like that," Newt replies with a smile.

\--

"These, ladies and gentlemen, are very interesting specimens of  _ Homo Sapiens _ here in the vast wilds of New York. Observe the ginger, the rare and elusive Newt Scamander, which we've been tracking for months now, and we're being treated to an even rarer occurrence of its mating dance. See how he's spreading his coat behind him and shaking his body side to side? Observe his partner, the more commonly known Percival Graves, and note how he's signalling his approval by the upturn of his lips--"

Newt turns, doing the twenty-seventh step, and finally notices the intruder in their apartment. Percival follows his line of sight, and springs up from his slouch on the sofa.

"Who are you?" he demands, just as Newt shouts "Theseus!"

"Theseus? Your brother?"

"The one and only," Theseus confirms, pocketing the phone he'd been recording with.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get inside?" Newt asks, righting his flared coat with his hands.

"Through the door," Theseus replies. "And I've been sent by Mum to make sure you were still alive."

"The door was open?" Percival frowns. He was sure he'd locked it.

"I'm alive! You could have just called!" Newt adds.

"The lock didn't stand a chance against my awesomeness. And Mum insisted on proof of your continued well-being. Don't worry, the video I got was proof enough," Theseus says, smirking smugly. "Weird enough to assure her that it wasn't a robot that replaced you or something."

Newt flushes. "It was the mating dance of the birds of paradise that I saw on the telly last week. But seriously, you didn't have to come."

"The last time we had radio silence for that long, you were voluntarily mummifying yourself in a pyramid in Egypt just to study their scarab beetles," Theseus states flatly.

"I was fine!" Newt protests.

"You've been inside a pyramid?" Percival asks, then frowns. "You were inside a pyramid and all you wanted to study were scarab beetles?"

"I studied the scorpions too!"

"Were they poisonous? You weren't stung, were you?" Percival asks.

"Of course not! I'm not an amateur," Newt exclaims. "Anyway, I--"

Theseus sighs, completely forgotten by the two lovebirds in front of him as Newt launches an exposition about scorpions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this now because why not, haha. I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
